


Depths Shall Be Your Saviour

by Gadro



Category: Danganronpa: Hopeful Mayhem
Genre: Deidro is insane., I miss Ruhig., Other, mom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadro/pseuds/Gadro
Summary: Don't have a good title but this will do loDeidro is drowning :D
Kudos: 2





	Depths Shall Be Your Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness Will be My Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985992) by [Chiicheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Chiicheo). 



> This is really fucking cringy and bad, sorry.

Days.

Days, perhaps months.

It's been too long to even keep a catch steady, hasn't it? It's been too long since Deidro has been with someone.

Everything left....is the coast-side. The warm beach that was once your home. You're at least to be thankful for your placement after what you've done, Alexander.  
The heavy winds have blown everything away. Only Deidro remains in this sandy wasteland. Sand, and the far-away masses of water. The sun shines down at him.

....Could he be capable of telling time, he thought. It seems nile impossible. The ever-still sun makes him uncapable to tell if it's even changed. Seems like only he and the big old beach are just chilling.

He can't feel anything, yet...can feel everything. Uncapable of seeing anything, yet...he can see perfectly fine. It's been long since his arrival, yet...his memories are as clear as a lake can be. Pure, but not.

Even then...if he wishes to not accept it, after what he had done, he expected his fate to arrive. But...not this way, for sure.

Something rather uncharacteristic of him. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, laughing and mocking the nothingness around him like a psycho. Has he lost it?...  
Yet nothing happened. A quick laugh, slowly degrading to sobs and a slow giggle....

It de-volved to Deidro's sobs. Even if it may seem like paradise....

The place was empty. Everything behind and around him was gone. Only the expanding ocean, and single bed of warm sand stood with him. Deidro fell down to the sand, grabbing his head, as he screams out into the darkness. Tears...only tears of madness are left. What is done cannot be undone. Once fate pulls the strings, the book closes shut.

The madness soon came to a stop, with a soft sob ending his cries. Deidro....sighs. He kept laying down, slowly beginning to mumble words

"...G...Gum...Gumm...Gummi....S-Satsujin?..." They can't hear you. Nobody can. Not after being the first one to do what you've done. You're given a special one, for being the first.

"E-Everyone....please...." Deidro sobs. Poor kid....let him suffer. He never had anyone to help him outside the game, anyway. Deidro's face had been blinded by blood-red tears. The fisherman turns around, banging the floor in anger. He thinks it might be made of glass, and he's trying to crack it open.

You stupid idiot. You truly don't have a brain, do you, dumbass?

After furious smashing, Deidro screams out into the nothingness above as he scratches his head furiously.  
He's gone insane, probably. Don't question the weirdos, though. They're assholes. And this is one of them.

"....." ....  
It had gone quiet. Even the waves went mute. Deidro's knees against the floor, with his legs stretching out as his arms dropped.

~

"...Mom." A calm, young voice echoed.

"Guide me to the water again, please!" ....A child. No ordinary one. Deidro recognized this child like clear day. The child's voice keeps echoing around.

"H-Hey! Over here! I wanna go further in! I want to dive underwater, mom!" The loving mother and her child were both happily playing on the shore. They kept splashing around. Deidro fixed his posture, slowly stepping into the water. This..child. He's got to follow it. This young boy...

It's him. It's his innocent soul. The soul he wishes to experience again.

"...Mother...wait up..." The child's voice had become gloomy and depressed, basically, it had gone back to Deidro. He's...trying to reach himself.

"Mother!....Please!..." With each step gradually speeding up, Deidro trips, gasping as he dove into the void's emptyness. Only a single ray of sunshine showers a single portion.

The pure never do anything for the wrong. They keep themselves and follow the true peace.  
You aren't befitted for that title anymore, garbage.

That's all he is now. A faker. A fake being that mimicks to be of pure deeds. A rotting corpse in the middle of a healthy meal.

The darkness sure fits you, Alexander. You can't find anything, anyone here. Only you and your sins.

"...Hah.....hahaha...." He laughs yet again. This time, he didn't break down again.  
He seems...happy.

"....Ahahah, hey....R-Ruhig!..." Aw. Poor guy's beginning to think he's speaking to someone who's actually there.

"Yeah...'scuse me if I couldn't help. I got in a problem...at least the night's warm. So we don't freeze out here....."  
...A pause. What's he waiting for.

"Ehe, I'll get you that soon...for now, let me introduce you to....this new group of ``"friends"`` I was lucky to meet." Deidro took his hat off, hugging it in his grasp. The final bit of importance he'll be able to feel.

The final presence of his mother.

The depths of the void are truly unfair. But at least his mind can control the shape of it.  
He can imagine he's free.

Imagine.

The depths...are the way, he thought. Diving deeper shall be his task.

The Depths of the Ocean's Void Shall be his Saviour.


End file.
